Referring to a conventional image forming apparatus in which an image reading unit is disposed upwardly of an image forming unit. For example, according to JP-A-2004-214803, an image forming unit and an image reading unit are connected together by a joint cover. In the joint cover, there is provided a grip portion (a hold portion) for carrying the image forming apparatus.